Legend of Azul
by PhZXgames
Summary: Azul is about to begin his Pokemon Journey. he will meet friends along the way and maybe a long lost family member. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. M for lemon & language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today's the day Azul! You're gonna be a Pokemon Trainer!" It was Azul's 13th birthday, the day he been waiting for. He could finally get a Pokemon from Professor Oak. "I'm gonna be just like you bro!" His older brother had started his journey five years ago. Now with his reputation smashed and being humiliated severely by his best friend, he had gone home, to live with his grandfather. "Grampa gave you a Squirtle, Right?" "Yes, a long time ago. Now with it being your birthday, I'm Gonna take you to Cinnabar with me for vacation." "Really? to Cinnabar?" "Yeah I have a friend down there, and I want him to check something for me." Azul had lived around Pokemon before, and could automatically recognize any of the Pokemon in the Kanto Region.

He had been to other regions such as Hoenn and Johto, but never got to actually stay there.

"Whooo! Hey Grampa, You wanted me?" "Yes Azul, your 13th birthday, and your present."

"What kind of rock is this Grampa?" "Yeah Gramps, um why?" _Damn Blue, is your hearing dyslexic or something? _"It's a Fossil, from Mt. Moon, and I found it really deep underground"

"Hey that reminds me about our vacation to Cinnabar! Well, make that two things to check up on." "Hey, Blue, the Plane leaves in 20 minutes!" "WHAT!? WELL GET MOVIN'!"

-o0o-

"Ahhhh Cinnabar." "Hey Azul, watch the cabin while I'm gone, okay?" "Okay." _Yes! The motherfucker left me alone in the house!_ "Time to watch violent TV!"

Meanwhile…

"Steven! Hey! I need you to check on some things for me." "What things?" "These fossils. One's from Mt. Moon and the other is from the north, up in Sinnoh." "Hm, Let me think for a sec." "Can you revive them?" "Blue, I'm the champion of the Hoenn Region. I can resurrect any rock-ass thing if you tell me where it came from." "What?"

At the cabin…

"Hey Azul, I had my friend check up on your fossil, and he said it would take a few hours, AND… I saw a Colosseum where you could get your Trainer License." He heard the words: Trainer License and he was off.

He ran into a girl about his age on his way to the arena.

"OW! Watch where you're going idiot!" Those would be the first words he would hear from a girl who was about to become his best friend. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He rushed past all the many security systems, and wondered, why they were even there.

A robot interrupted his walking with an automatic door. "Hello, What is your name?" "Azul fucking Oak." "What is your name?" "Azul Oak." "What is your FULL name?" "Azul Joheras Oak. There, you fuckin' happy now?" The door opened, and he walked forward, a little irritated.

He found himself at some sort of front desk. "Hello Azul. My name is Kaela." The AI inside the system was talking to him. "I assume you are here for your Trainer License test, am I correct?" He found it weird talking to a robot, but he spoke anyway. "Yes." "Good. Let me explain. there will be a written test and a combat test. Are you ready?" He nodded and a slip of paper came out of a machine on the desk, with a pencil. "Go." He started to read the questions in his head. _What is fire's weakness?… Water. What ability does Bulbasaur normally possess?... Overgrow. how Many Resistances does Dragon Have?_ The questions were inherently easy.

After ten minutes, he had finished the forty-problem, multiple-choice test. "now put the test, here." A glowing rectangle with a sign that said, Put Test Here, caught his eye. he slid it in, like a dollar bill on a vending machine.

"Now for your combat test. You will choose three Pokemon from nine choices."

He reached over to grab his three, Gardevoir, Ninjask, and Ludicolo. A robotic arm reached down and gave Azul a gauntlet with three sockets, the size of the Pokeballs. He popped them in and continued forward, wondering , who his opponent would be.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Trainer Registration Battle!" A commentator's voice boomed overhead. "Our contestants, Azul Oak!" The crowd in the seats went from deafening cheering to chilling silence. "And Rouge Lee!" The same nerve-racking silence continued as both contestants walked onto the battlefield.

"With that odd note, let the battle begin!" Azul imagined some fucking epic battle music, but the quiet kept going, as if someone was terrified to even whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge broke the silence with the release of his Magmar. "Fine then, if you choose Magmar, I choose, Ludicolo!" He took the Pokeball from its socket on his gauntlet, and threw it to the battlefield. "Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump, now!" "Magmar, you know what to do." The Magmar created a ball of fire, and shot it at the wall. It bounced from the wall, to the ground, and up, hitting Ludicolo in the jaw. After that, a jet of water rose from the ground, and it took Magmar by surprise. _That came just in time! _

The silence ended that very moment. "Go Ludicolo, Water Pulse!" A ring of water circled around Ludicolo, and was sent towards Magmar. It attempted to dodge the attack, but with no prevail. The ring hit Magmar, and knocked him flat to the ground.

Screaming from the crowd was suddenly silenced by the roar from Rouge's Salamance.

_Fuck! A Salamance! _"Haha Scared the Fucker, Didn't I? Now Salamance! Dragon Rage!" A giant crimson flame erupted from its mouth. Ludicolo, Luckily, Survived that attack. "Ludicolo, Ice Beam!" Crystals of ice floated around Ludicolo's hands as it shot the beam of energy. _Ha x4 Motherfucker! _"No! Fine then. Go Arbok! Now use Poison Fang!" "No! Ludicolo!"

_Now what. Gardevoir is shit to him, and he could easily handle Ninjask. Fuck! Wait! I HAVE AN IDEA! _"Go Ninjask! use Swords Dance!" The insect-like Pokemon sharpened its razor extensions on its arms. _Now let the plan fall into place._ "Go, Fire Fang!" "Dodge it, Ninjask!"

Azul smirked. He knew something Rouge didn't. "Ninjask's Ability, is Speed Boost! Now use it and then use Slash!" Ninjask raked its arms across the snake-like Pokemon, only to find that it was still standing after that attack. _Damnit! How do I kill the Ass-wipe? _"Thunder Fang Attack! Now!"

That took Azul by surprise. Though muffled by the cheering, he could barely make out: "Ninjask is unable to Battle, Arbok wins!" "Fine then." _My final Pokemon. I've gotta make this count! _"Gardevoir, Go!" "I've got this in the bag! Arbok, Venoshock!" "GARDEVOIR! PSYCHIC, NOW!" luckily the Psychic hit first, knocking Arbok clean out. "NOO! You will pay for this!"

He had completed both of his tests. Now all he needed was his card. And a Pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Azul was walking with some people who were congratulating him for his close victory. His brother was at the door, next to a girl who he was hitting on. "Hey Azul, I got your card. My friend needs to show you-" The girl slapped Blue. "Woah, Misty that hurt! Shit!" Azul looked on in confusion.

Blue gave him his card, and a Cherish ball. "What's with this?" Blue Chuckled, "You'll see."

-o0o-

"Hey Steven, you wanted to show Azul something, so here he is!" Azul walked into the room, dumbfounded and embarrassed. "Here, come! come!" He was fanatic, yet calm at the same time. This confused Azul. "What the fuck is that?" He pointed to a cat shaped creature on the screen. "That Azul," There was a very long (and somewhat unnerving) pause. "Is a Mew." Azul sat down, with a: "My mother just found my hidden porno stash" face. "Your messing with me right?" "No, not at all."

The screen had in green big text, "99% Complete." Azul was getting hyper. _My first pokemon is a Fuckin' Legendary! Yeah! _But something just didn't sit right with Blue. _How the Fuck does my grampa stumble upon a mew fossil and then just give it to him?_

The fossil machine was now glowing with some sort of bright light. The metal doors opened, to reveal a healthy looking shiny mew in a glass- WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! WHAT!? anyway back to narrating this script that was so- cheaply written. "What Do Ya Think I Pay You For?" Sorry Boss! won't happen again! *Clears throat* The Metal Doors opened to reveal a healthy looking shiny mew, apparently asleep.

"What the fuck! My luck just keeps getting better!" "Ha ha ha ha a fuckin' shiny, really Gramps!?" "Hey Blue, wanna test it out? Oh yeah I forgot that it wasn't even mine yet!" Azul put the Cherish Ball in the socket, on the machine. After he did, the mew turned into a reddish aura, and then flew into the ball. A little light burst signified that the mew was captured.

"OH FUCKIN' YEAH! I'M GONNA BE THE VERY FUCKING BEST!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-o an hour earlier o-

Blue was sitting on the couch watching PCSI. "Hopefully Steven can get that fossil checked out for me. Oh and Azul's." After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Blue got up to check who it was, and as soon as he saw her face in the peephole, he turned around. She picked the door open, and Blue jumped back. "Holy shit, where did you learn that?!" She was shorter than Blue, and the famous redhead left her gym to move to Cinnabar. "I picked it up a while ago. So have you seen my daughter?" Blue scratched his head. "I haven't seen Aqua in like three years. Why?" Misty sighed. "She ran off after I told her she couldn't become a trainer just yet." Blue scratched his head even more. "You like just killed her hopes and dreams. You know that's what she wanted to do with her life." "Yes and I regret it. Now can you help me find her?"

-oOo-

Blue and Misty frantically searched the island for Aqua, Misty's daughter. "Of all the places she could be, she was at the one place I told her not to go. Both were standing in front of the colosseum, and they only assumed it would be this, because the other buildings were under solidified lava, from an eruption a while ago. There was a screen showing the current battle, which was Azul vs. "OH SHIT." Blue was positive that was Red, but knowing him, It was his son, Rouge, who had been put into hiding on this island with Misty. In fact, Rouge is the reason Blue still hates Red to this day. And before Blue knew it, Rouge had a Salamence. "Is that?!" The only words Blue could've described Misty at that very moment. "You look Livid." Misty started bursting with anger, huge spurts of talking to herself, screaming at nothing, you know, the kinda stuff most people do in the shower when they're pissed at someone. She burst in the door, her face as red with anger as an apple, and Blue just let her cool off for a second. Misty just walked off to see the fight live, when Blue caught something in the corner of his eye. Aqua had gotten out of the bathroom, when she spotted her dad, and tried to book it. Blue caught her arm, and pulled her close. "Look. Mom is not happy with either of you, and if you stay here, I'm sure one of us is going to get in DEEP shit. I'll make you a deal, run home, and wait till mom gets back. Your brother is already screwed, so I can't save him." She nodded and continued out the door. Just as she was out of sight, Azul had seemed have won, and Blue grabbed his bag and pulled out his most prized pokeball, which he had gotten from Giovanni after Blue took over the Gym a few years back, only to get demolished by another kid, And now to think all of them are in the Yagami Force. Blue got Azul's card from an automatic arm, and gave it to him along with the pokeball as soon as he came into view from the paparazzi.

-oOo-

"So Blue, where's your pokemon?" _Are you fucking kidding me, you expect me to fight that thing!? _He walked to the PC and warped his Blastoise over from the lab. He threw it out into the makeshift arena that Azul had made while waiting for the internet to load out here. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" One hit, and the little blue cat was clean out, despite being a legendary. "Ha. Not so legendary now? ARE YE?!" while Blue was being the usual dick to his little brother, Misty comes outside looking like shit. "Wow, you look like Shit." Misty went from tired to Pissed in two seconds flat, And only Arceus knows what happened to Blue within the next five minutes…

**Hey Guys! finally updated this book! School's finally out till August, and I can't wait for the fun adventures we have in store for Azul, Adam, The Sinnoh Trio, Calem and Serena! well I guess you'll have to wait till next time. Love Yalls (No homo, dudes, unless you're into that...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-o0 A half hour later, at Misty's house 0o-

"What were you thinking!?" Misty was yanking on Rouge's ear, it threatening to fall off. "Why did you sneak out of the house to go do something I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO?!" Rouge's response came fast. "It was Aqua's idea!" Aqua looked at him with a face of hurt. "It was not, he's lying!" "YOU BOTH ARE IN TROUBLE," She paused and turned to Aqua, "BECAUSE YOU LEFT THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Aqua shrunk back, and Rouge just sat there, watching her yell her ass off.

She sat took a step away from the two and sighed. _I had to have kids, plural. I couldn't settle with one._ "Look, both of you want to become trainers, and I totally get that, but you have to stay hidden here until you're thirteen. Both your fathers ruled that for your protection." Rouge stepped up to the batting plate of death. "My father hasn't come back for twelve years! One day I was born; the next I was dadless!" He turned to Aqua and made an asshole comment. "At least yours comes here every year to visit." Misty turned around and was ready to end someone's life.

"Apologize right now!" He crossed his arms and retorted, "No! My father is gone, and my bitch of a mother refuses to tell me where, OR WHO HE IS!" He bolted for the door, but Blue was there to stop him. "Get out of my way!" He pushed blue out of the way, and made a run for the arena.

Blue had witnessed a bronze Chopper fly over it, and he booked it after him.

-o0 Meanwhile, at the airport 0o-

Sycamore was about to land his jet after flying six hours to Cinnabar Island, where Yagami Force headquarters was located. It wasn't long before he was escorted by one of Professor Elm's Disciples, Ethan Yamanaki, to HQ. When he got there, Reaver was waiting for him. "Reaver, Shadow has attacked my lab. I have the Mega Stones on the jet, and I'm awaiting clearance to unload."

"You just got it. Take a seat." Reaver was maybe the youngest member of Yagami, being nineteen. He took on the Indigo League, but was caught up in the efforts of Yagami by being Alpha's bodyguard. "I thought you were with Alpha?" Reaver shook his head. "I'm currently investigating K.A.G.E.'s movements around Cinnabar due to his request." Sycamore took out his phone and texted Ethan to unload the plane and put the Mega Stones in Vault 11.

"Where's Bravo?" "Here, currently on vacation, but he's been informed to take action if KAGE decides to make a move." Sycamore nodded. "I need to deliver Bravo his Blastoisinite." Reaver nodded. "I know. Also, you need to give me a report on how the creation of the Mega Stones for the Sinnoh Elementals went." "Good. I hope they are here on the shipment." Sycamore nodded. "Yes. They are." Reaver's watch started beeping like crazy, and he stood up. "Sorry Professor, I have business to attend to." He then got up and walked into the elevator.

-o0 On the island 0o-

Blue was bolting as fast as he could after Rouge, who kept screaming at him to leave him alone. "Rouge get the hell over here now!" He looked into the sky and his worst fears were realized. K.A.G.E. was here. He pushed the button on his watch to contact the nearest Yagami Member, which happened to be Yellow. _Arceus why does my rival's kid have to be such an ass?! Not to mention…_

He watched on as his practical nephew bolted into the arena. When he got in there himself, KAGE was crawling all over the place, and unless the demon switched game plans, he should be in Kalos… guess not.

He entered the arena and watched on in horror as they were dragging Rouge to a Jet Black-Skinned, I can't even say human, with green hair, and something similar to a Mankey's tail, yet also green. "Let go of him!" The thing turned around and stared at Blue with blood red eyes. "Damnit Shadow I know you can hear me! Tell your men to leave Rouge alone!"

The monster smiled, barring shining white teeth. "Oh isn't it our little Yagami friends?" There were two girls who stood at either side of him, one with blonde hair and a sledgehammer over her shoulder, and the second with cyan-blue hair, and both wearing a jumpsuit that matched both what Team Flare and what Team Rocket used to wear.

"I am going to take you pests by the throat. I always knew your HQ was here, and I wasn't afraid to attack it, I was only afraid of… Wait, Nothing! That's right, I'm the Demon of Fear!" He trailed off on his monologue, while Blue tried to figure out how to get Rouge to safety. _Why is Shadow here!? Red tracked him down to Kalos and Sycamore sent an emergency distress signal saying he attacked his lab! _Blue was pulled out of his train of thought by Yellow running into the arena. "Bravo! Shipment from Sycamore!" He tossed him two orbs, a larger and smaller, and then blue threw out Blastoise and threw the larger orb at him.

Upon making contact with Blastoise, the two orbs shined simultaneously, and the giant turtle shined as brilliantly as the two orbs. He seemed to morph and change, the two cannons on his shoulders moving down to the tops of his arms, and a large cannon forming on his back. Then the light vanished with a slight explosion and he had Mega Evolved.

The light had seemed to scare Shadow, and even burn him. He fell back on his hind legs and threw out his Pokémon. "Weavile! Go!" his pokéball seemed to absorb light around it, and when it opened up to reveal the Dark-Type Pokémon inside, the white light was instead jet-black. "Weavile, Night Slash!" "Blastoise, Aura Sphere!" Weavile's claws had shifted color from gleaming silver to as black as it's master's skin, and meanwhile, a blue orb of energy had started building up in front of Blastoise's Mega-Cannon.

As soon as Weavile jumped at Blastoise to attack, the energy ball fired forwards, hitting Weavile dead in the chest. In the time the two were fighting, Yellow had managed to slip by Shadow's, Percilla's and Kora's line of sight, and grab Rouge from right under their noses. "Bravo! Finish this!" He yelled at Blue, and he simply nodded back.

"Don't worry. I'm almost finished."

**HEY EVERYONE! I now have a FictionPress! It's like this site, but IT'S ORIGINAL WRITING! Oh and it's red. Speaking of red, a character of the same name will be appearing in this book too! He's like in all th Pokémon United books. If you're wondering why "é" became a thing, you can blame my new writing utensil, Microsoft Office for adding it. Anywho, have a Good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World, and to all a good Demon fight.**


End file.
